A Mystery Feeling
by Yami-The-Dark
Summary: Roxas and Axel always spend the end of the day sitting on the clocktower, eating sea salt ice cream. Both ponder this mystery feeling that they can't seem to name, and why they have this feeling if they have no heart to feel with. What happens when this feeling finally come out? RoxesXAxel oneshot, fluffy/sappy.


**Hello! This is my first Kingdom Hearts story, so I hope it's good! This is RoxasXAxel. Please read and review, I want to know how I did! Set in the Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 video game, with a little tweak to the plot: no Xion. **

* * *

Roxas sat on the edge of the clocktower, waiting for Axel to return with their sea-salt ice cream. Roxas had grown to love the taste of sea salt ice cream, the sensation of the coldness in his mouth and the paradoxical taste of sweet and salty. He remembered the first time Axel had offered him an ice cream. During that time Roxas could barely form a sentence. But Axel's smile and kindness and overall goofiness had made something warm fill Roxas' chest, something in Axel's smile made his stomach flutter. Looking back, Roxas couldn't figure out what that feeling was. After all, didn't he need a heart to feel happiness?

Roxas sat there, swinging his legs over the edge of the clocktower, watching the ground below. 'It is so high,' thought Roxas, 'but I don't feel afraid. Is it because Axel's around me?' He pondered this. Sure, he felt safer when Axel was around him, but shouldn't he feel that way around any comrade? But somehow it was different with Axel. Somehow, it just felt like there was something...more. Something he didn't feel for the others. Something he couldn't understand.

Roxas turned his head to see Axel turn around the corner. He was holding two blue ice creams, and he handed one to Roxas. Roxas took it happily and bit into it, and Axel sat in his usual spot, swinging his legs over the edge of the clocktower and staring at the setting sun.

"Hey, Roxas, did I ever tell you why the sun sets red?" Axel asked.

"Yeah, you did, on out first time out here. 148 days ago," answered Roxas, "Got it memorized?"

Axel laughed at his own catch-phrase being used against him. Roxas couldn't help but laugh along. Something in that laugh made him feel what he thought was happiness, or at least what one without a heart can feel. Their laughter died down, and Roxas took another bite of his ice cream. He noticed that Axel hadn't even licked his ice cream.

"Your ice cream is gonna melt," Roxas pointed out.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm not really hungry," Axel said.

Roxas was surprised. Axel? Not hungry? Surely there was something very wrong, "Why not?"

Axel shrugged, "I've just been thinking."

"About what?"

Axel ran a hand through his pointy red hair, "Stuff."

"That's not a good enough answer," Roxas was getting annoyed.

Axel turned his head to meet Roxas' eyes, "I've been thinking about how we can have feelings but not have a heart. I've been thinking, maybe feelings don't only come from the heart."

Roxas tipped his head to the side, "Where else would they come from?"

Axel shrugged again, "Not sure. But you have feelings too, right? I mean, you laugh with me."

"Yeah, I have feelings. But I'm not sure what they are. If I had a heart, maybe I would understand them better," Roxas was pondering an answer. Sure, he had feelings, but he had no idea what they mean or why they're even there. He didn't understand the fluttering in his stomach every time he gazed into Axel's emerald green eyes, he didn't understand the overwhelming feeling of happiness that came from sitting with Axel every day, and most of all, he didn't understand the feeling of emptiness when he wasn't around.

"What feelings do you have?" Axel was honestly curious. Knowing Roxas has made his curiosity about his own feelings grow tenfold, and he wanted to know if feelings were different for Roxas than they were for him.

"Well, I don't really know how to explain it," Roxas hesitated, "but I get this sort of fluttering feeling in my stomach when I'm around you, and you make me happy. But I don't know why."

Axel started to blush, a feeling that was new to him. Why was his face all red? Why did what Roxas said make him feel like this? It was strange, but not a bad feeling.

"Axel, your face is all red. Are you okay? Are you sick?"

Axel shook his head.

"Well, what's wrong?" Roxas scooted closer to Axel, and places a hand on his forehead, "You don't feel warm."

Axel's blush deepened, and he found himself staring into the bright blue eyes of the blonde boy next to him. Without thinking, Axel leaned in closer, until his face was only inches away from Roxas'. After a single moment of hesitation, he leaned forward to close off the short distance between their lips. Axel let his eyes flutter shut, as he took in the feeling of doing this with Roxas: Happiness, nervousness, completeness, and something else that he couldn't pinpoint.

Meanwhile, Roxas' eyes were wide open, staring at the boy who was kissing him. He was blushing himself, taking in all the feelings he was currently feeling: Surprise, confusion, a bit of happiness to be doing this with his best friend, and something else he couldn't figure out. He let his eyes close to enjoy the chaste kiss.

Both of them were feeling the same mystery feeling, the feeling that was a mixture of the fluttery stomach, the blushing cheeks, and the pure happiness. But the name of this alien feeling was unknown.

They pulled apart, both blushing and breathing heavily. They both opened their eyes at the same moment. As they stared into the gemstones that were the eyes of the other, they realized the name of this feeling. A feeling of completeness filled where their heart should be.

They were feeling it. The feeling they had only heard about. The feeling they thought could only be attained if they obtained a heart of their own: Love.

Roxas wrapped his arms around Axel's neck, and rested his head on Axel's strong shoulder. Axel leaned his head on Roxas'.

Both said it at the same time, "I love you."

They then simultaneously replied, "I love you too."

They sat together for a while, neither wanting to speak, but simply to stay there and soak up the feeling of the other, their friend, and now, their lover.

Then, Roxas spoke, "Axel?"

"Yes?"

"You don't need a heart to love, do you?"

"I don't think so, no."

Roxas looked at Axel, and Axel Roxas, and they both leaned in to kiss again. Because they couldn't get enough of the feeling. They wanted it to last forever. And neither of them noticed the dark sky, and the stars shining up above them, and their melted ice cream on the ground behind them.

Because they were focused on each other at the moment. And only on each other.

* * *

**I hope you liked! Please review!**


End file.
